elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Majaczenia Fenroya
Majaczenia Fenroya — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Majaczenia Fenroya te zostały zebrane z celi autora, zanim popełnił samobójstwo. Niektóre transkrypcje, kopiowane z prześcieradeł i podłogi, gdzie zapisywane były wyłącznie wydzielinami ciała autora, to ledwie próby odgadnięcia tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Matka mówiła, że nie ma powodu Tak po prostu jest Matka kłamie Widzę deszcz, czuję deszcz Czuję tylko wiatr Ktoś się ukrywa Gdy idę przez las, ptaki przestają śpiewać. Mówią o mnie. Wiem to. Tylko za bardzo się boją, żeby robić to przy mnie. Łódź Brudź Trudź Wróć Chuć Czuć Knuć tajneimiętajneimiętajneimię On mnie dotyka, kiedy nie patrzę Czasem słyszę, jak ludzię mówią o swoich dniach. Gadają o rodzinie i pogodzie, i o dziś, i o jutrze. Mówią Jaki to był dobry dzień i Jak ci dzień minął i Miłego dnia. Ja mówię blebleblebleble. Jak można cieszyć się dniem, kiedy dzielisz się nim ze wszystkimi? Czas to rzecz prywatna. Smok chowa go przed nami wszystkimi, dzieląc go na kąski i ochłapy. Oszczędzaj czas. Oszczędzaj czas. Ja swój zamknąłem w bezpiecznym miejscu. Gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Nawet On. Obejmij mnie Kołysz łagodnie Moje łzy palą, skarbie Trzymaj kciuki Trzymaj kciuki Wstrzymaj oddech, jeszcze jeden duży Ostatnie westchnięcie I już Wciąż gada i gada, ale jego słowa są bezużyteczne. Gada i gada. Porozmawiajmy. Nigdy nie robi, zawsze mówi. Słowa tracą znaczenie. Unoszą się w powietrzu. Rozwiewają się jak pierdnięcia. Niech on przestanie. Niech on przestanie do mnie mówić. Zawsze ostrożnie postępuj z kobietami. Widzą to, czego my nie widzimy. Uśmiech. Spojrzenie. Dla nas nie znaczą nic, dla nich wszystko. Wyginają uśmiechy, by nam odpowiedzieć. Tylko odrobinkę odwracają wzrok. Obserwuj je uważnie. Rządzą światem - po prostu tego nie wiedzą. Czy jestem niezdecydowany? Tak i nie. Dziś przynieśli mi jedzenie. Zjadłem, choć wiedziałem, że jest zatrute. Dają do niego czarną mąkę i ostrokorzeń. Myślą, że jestem od tego cichy i śpiący. Ja wiem lepiej. Czasem przeżuwam chleb i wypluwam go w kąt celi. Nikt nie zauważa, a po jakimś czasie zjadają go szczury. Są od niego ciche, śpiące. Kiedy zjadam szczury, trucizna jest bardziej rozpuszczona. A ja zyskuję ich wspomnienia. Nie sądzę, żeby to było uczciwe, że muszę się zadawać z głupcami. Albo tępakami. Albo pedantami. Ale to oni dają mi reguły, Idź tam i Zrób to i Zjedz tamto i Zabij tamto. Nie wiedzą, że znam ich imiona. W końcu ich dopadnę. I wtedy to ja będę ustalać reguły. Poczekamy, zobaczymy Dobrzy bogowie przychodzą i odchodzą, ale Wszyscy władcy w końcu upadają Bóg może się obudzić śmiertelnikiem. Jeśli będę się uczyć na błędach, czy przestanę w końcu je popełniać? Czy jest jakaś równowaga, którą mogę osiągnąć, doskonała harmonia z własną jaźnią? Czy mam odnaleźć ten punkt, w którym nie można już popełnić żadnych błędów? W którym wszystkie lekcje są poznane? Kiedy tam dochodzimy, czy umieramy? Czy stajemy się bogami? Czy bogowie w ogóle nas chcą? Może wszystkie psy celowo wychodzą na dwór. Może decyzja może stać się zbyt celowa. Czy sen może stać się zbyt bezrozumny? On wie. On wie. On wie. Historyjki są dla dzieci i marzycieli. Poezja jest dla słabeuszy i wariatów. Eposy chwalą to, co podłe, i upadlają to, co chwalebne. Czytaj w myślach, nie w książkach. Chyba czas już iść. On wciąż jest w mojej głowie, ale może sobie pójdzie, jeśli będę cicho. Ćśś. Ćśś. de:Fenroys Delirien en:The Ravings of Fenroy es:Los delirios de Fenroy fr:Les délires de Fenroy ru:Изречения Фенроя Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki